


The Best Christmas With You

by MsRandom



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas one shot, F/F, SO FLUFFY, To make up for the lack of a Christmas special, im so excited for ny special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are feeling down this Christmas. Can they cheer each other up?





	The Best Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short one shot to make up for a lack of a Christmas special! I really enjoyed writing this.

The Best Christmas With You  
Something always happened at Christmas. It was almost a rule now. A tradition, if you will. Not one that was welcomed at first, but it shut out the guilt and loneliness that the Doctor inevitably felt when the Christmas season came around.

The adventures she went on swept her off into a frenzy that kept her mind busy and she didn’t have to watch all the families having fun together. Although she always found new friends when she lost the old, there was always something missing. Yay may not have filled that void, but she had filled another hole in her heart that she didn’t even know she had.

Yao was special. The Doctor had known that from the start. She had never realised how slowly she usually took to trust her new friends, but with Yaz it had taken but a few hours. There was just something so comforting about her. She wasn’t River or Rose or anyone she had met before. She was so painfully Yaz. Why did she always have to fall for the girls who she knew could never like her back. Maybe that was her type.

Christmas is the worst time of year when you are alone. The Doctor was never alone, per se, but she always felt detached from the world, like she never quite belonged. Sure, she had her newly formed fam and she was eternally grateful that the three of them trusted her so blindly, but she wished she had her own family as she dropped Ryan and Graham at their flat.  
“We just need some time. It’ll be my first Christmas without Nan and I’m missing her, to be honest.” Ryan had said. And the Doctor fully understood. She knew how it felt, grief still fresh in your mind as you try your hardest to carry on but all you want to do is collapse and sleep for 100 years. 

And Yaz needed to see her family. How the Doctor longed to see her own family again. But that was impossible now, so she always encouraged her friends to see their families and friends as much as possible because you never knew when the last time would be. Travelling was fun, but nothing compared to seeing the people you love after a long break. But the Doctor always ended up alone.

Not that she ever minded, she just wished she had someone to share Christmas with. Just Christmas Day. Just make her not lonely for a moment. Or keep up the tradition. Keep her busy with something, anything, just not moving around feeling sorry for herself because she still hated thinking about what she had been through, even after so many years.

She was pulled abruptly out of her musing by a sharp knock on the door of her beloved TARDIS, the only one who was her constant companion, but even she could only go so far.

The Doctor opened the door, to find Yaz on the other side standing there wringing her hands together. She greeted her with a small smile. “Hey Yaz! What are you doing here?” The Doctor asked enthusiastically.  
“My family are driving me crazy. I’m not intruding on anything, am I?” She asked anxiously. Although the Doctor could tell something more was up than just her family driving her crazy, she didn’t mention it. “Not at all! I needed some company.” She said, inviting her in. Yaz smiled gratefully. The Doctor didn’t think she would ever know just how grateful she was herself. 

The two of them sat on the purple sofa Yaz had given the Doctor for Christmas, Yaz perched almost precariously on the edge. Nervousness seemed to radiate from her.  
“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked softly. It seemed as though it wasn’t just her who had a strong dislike of this time of year.  
“Oh, nothing.” She replied.  
“You can tell me.” The Doctor told her. Yaz smiled.  
“My parents, they mean well, but they just can’t seem to understand.” She took a deep breath and started again. “Sorry, I’ll start again. I’m lesbian. I came out recently and my parents don’t quite get that I’m not into every single girl I bring home.” She suddenly took a deep interest in her hands which she had placed timidly on her lap. She was talking about the Doctor, of course, but she would never admit that. The Doctor would’t like her back, obviously. You can’t expect a sunset to admire you back. 

The Doctor simply nodded in understanding and there was almost an unspoken agreement not to speak of it again. The two of them relaxed quickly around each other, the previous awkwardness forgotten almost immediately. They spent the rest of the day chatting and laughing and wondering if they would ever work up the courage to tell the other how much she liked her, but they didn’t. Not that afternoon.

“We should go see if Ryan and Graham are ready to go.” The Doctor suggested tiredly. Has nodded, even though other suggestion ps littered around her mind but she was too worn out and worried about spoiling their perfect day to say anything.  
“Wait! I have one more present.” Yaz said, remembering suddenly. They stopped in the doorway of the TARDIS and Yaz wrapped the rainbow coloured scarf around her crushes neck. The Doctor gasped and smiled. “Look, mistletoe.” She murmured, looking up. Yay blushed profusely, but nevertheless pulled on the Doctor’s new scarf to maker humoresque her size. Their lips met passionately, as if they had been waiting a thousand years to do this, pale snow falling into their hair as they stood, not quite in the ship, but not quite out.

A/N: merry Christmas you guys!!! I hope you enjoyed this short one shot! Any criticisms? Things you liked? Thank you for reading! 


End file.
